There are various types of wheelchairs on the market, from the simplest in a manual version to the most sophisticated in an all-electric version. Faced with the difficulties encountered in everyday life, many people with reduced mobility are abandoning the manual wheelchair. In effect, these wheelchairs require a significant physical effort on the part of the users and are not always easy to maneuver, ultimately limiting the independence of the people. The latter must then choose from all the wheelchairs available on the market notably according to their handicap, their physical capabilities and their financial means.
One solution for allowing these people to restore greater independence is to use an all-electric wheelchair equipped with a control member. From this control member, the user can drive the wheelchair in all directions, the wheelchair being propelled by means of an electric motor, hand rails coupled to the wheels being moreover always provided to allow manual activation, notably in case of unavailability of the electric propulsion. Another solution, less costly, consists in equipping a conventional wheelchair with an additional motor-drive kit.
Even for a wheelchair with electric propulsion, whether-electric or equipped with an electric motor-drive kit, there are still situations in which the propulsion and the mobility of the wheelchair is difficult, even hazardous, for the person who is seated in the wheelchair. Such is typically the case when a wheelchair has to be moved around outside of a flat, stable and even ground. In particular, grassy terrains or terrains covered with protrusions are very difficult, even impossible to cover. The crossing of obstacles such as sidewalk edges are often difficult to manage with a risk of toppling of the wheelchairs. The crossing of ground with slopes, such as ramps or cambers of roads for example, are particularly difficult with a very significant risk of toppling of the wheelchairs to the extent that most users forego crossing them without help from one or more third parties.